


Toy Boys

by Suileye



Series: LionTales [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy times, I honestly don't know what else to tag it as, Toy Story AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileye/pseuds/Suileye
Summary: The toy story au that no one expected, but friends of mine came up with while chatting about aus.  Little chapters that will follow along the first movie's train of thought.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright Paladins! Battle Stations!"

Every morning began this way. Allura called out commands, and assembled the paladins.  They joined their lions and went on intergalactic adventures throughout space. Every day held a different mission for them to complete, with Allura echoing out every action and reaction.  

Lance and Hunk had the enemy's below at bay, as Pidge freed the tiny prisoners from their carefully constructed prison. It looked to be another successful mission that ended with them on home base.  

Keith was put into a flying dive down to strike the final blow to the enemy leader, when--

"Allura! Stop playing with your toys! You need to get ready for your party!"

Suddenly, the battle froze. Allura groaned dramatically as she placed Keith and his stuffed lion down on the ground.

"But Father! If I leave now, who will save the Legonians from the Galra's dastardly clutches?"  

Two warm chuckles came from the door outside, as two men walked into the room. The larger man quickly swooped down and scooped Allura in his arms.  

"I'm sure the Legonians can figure out how to save themselves, princess." Allura huffed, trying to wriggle out of his arms.  

"No they can't. The paladins haven't even beat the Galra leader yet! Papa Coran, tell him!"  

Coran petted his mustache with a hum, earning a soft chuckle from the other man. He looked seriously at the scene displayed in front of him, before smiling back at Allura.

"Well, princess. It looks to me like your red paladin has already beaten that dreaded Galra fiend!"

Allura's face twisted into confusion. She whipped her head around and gasped. When she set him down, Keith had apparently fallen over and knocked down the doll with the crudely drawn galra mask in crayon.  

Alfor let his daughter down after she squealed in his ear with excitement.

 "Keith! You did it! Another day saved by the valiant team Voltron!" Coran clapped excitably along with her.

"Yes. Good job, team Voltron! Now I believe it is time that they deserve some well needed rest, and that you get ready for your birthday party, yes?" Coran asked, getting down on Allura's level.  Allura nodded before seriously turning to her toys.

"Good work, Paladins. Rest now and get ready to be proper hosts tonight." With that Allura ran off, chattering about who was all coming and what cake did Coran make. Alfor laughed as he watched her zip away before placing his arm around Coran’s waist.

"Tell me again how you can get her to do that? She never gets out of playtime mode with me."  Alfor asked, shaking his head with a smile.  

"It's simple, Alfor. You just have to play along and earn the right of being called Allura's advisor.  Although I don't believe you have any chance of ranking up after the Juniper juice incident."  

Coran teased, scurrying out the door as Alfor attempted to grab him playfully.  

After their laughter died down, Allura's room was silent for a few seconds.  

"All clear." A sentry rang out by the door, as the toys all sighed and maneuvered themselves out of their play positions. Keith cracked his joints, well, moved around his little plastic joints in a soothing motion. He placed his hand down gently on Red's soft knitted nose.  

"Good work team, now everyone prepare for the party!" Keith called out,  walking towards Lance and Hunk with Red following behind him. Lance was patting Hunk on the back supportively, as he checked for any loose stitches on Yellow.  

"Hunk man, relax! Yellow is fine. You two did great today." Hunk just rolled his eyes,  threading his fingers through his yarn hair.  

"Easy for you to say, Lance. Allura didn't throw you and Blue into a wall of Legos, as a distraction for the galra. Yellow may be big, but it doesn't mean she can't get hurt from those sharp edges!"  Hunk chidded, although his voice didn’t have much aggression in it. Yellow just purred softly at him, letting Hunk do his unnecessary search.  

Lance laughed, shrugging as he sauntered over to Keith.  

"Did you see me back there, Keith? Rolo didn't even know what hit him."

Keith rolled his eyes at the blue paladin's little smile with his tongue peeking out.  He always got like this after playtime. He was in his ego zone so much, that he didn't notice the wad of paper hitting his face.

"Hey! Watch the moneymaker, Rolo!" Lance shouted pressing against his sculpted cheeks protectively, while Keith and the others chuckled. Even with his long years with Allura, Lance still had his fashion idol doll tendencies to him. Rolo just shrugged his knitted arms.  

"What? I should at least get one shot at you guys. It sucks to be the guy in the galra mask." The ragdoll sighed. Keith watched some of the other toys shake their heads in agreement.  Keith was told that before Allura got into his series' storyline, their playtimes were still as imaginative but not as action packed as they were now.

He almost felt sorry that playtimes wear more wear and tear now, but couldn’t quite find the words to explain his feelings. Luckily, Lance had enough words for the both of them, actually for all of the paladins.  

“C’mon Rolo. Allura chooses you and Nyma to be the galra leaders because she wants someone capable of capturing that evil aura then quickly returning to the beautiful toys that she knows and loves.  That we all know and love.” And there was Lance’s signature loverboy smile, as he tried to soothe Rolo’s slight aggression. Rolo huffed at Lance, brushing Lance’s elbows off his shoulder and trying to hide his slight smile.  

“Whatever Lance. I’m going to find Nyma and work out the kink in my stuffing by the window. Enjoy Partywatch duty boys.” With that, Rolo sauntered off towards the dresser, where Nyma was probably already waiting for him. His final words reminded Keith that he had work to do.

“Rolo is right, everyone. Allura’s birthday party is happening today! Get to your stations and wait for the signal.” Keith called out, and with a resounding clap, everyone scurried off to their places.  Lance ran over to the welcome party group to discuss proper introductions for new toys.  

It was pretty terrifying for a new toy to wake up in a whole new environment. Each toy has their unique wake up story. Hunk apparently punched someone then proceeded to apologize and back up, which only caused him to knock over a bunch of other toys.

Pidge threw themselves into Allura’s old paints out of shock.  It took a few days for Allura to scrub the paint off, during which time that she cut Pidge’s hair and asked Coran to make them more adventure ready clothes for her new technician. (Coran and Alfor still don’t know where she learned that word from.)

Lance claimed that he came out of the factory ready to be a playtime star, and no one could really tell him otherwise.  

Even Keith had trouble as one of the newest toys around. He remembered flipping Lance off the bed out of reflex and then not quite apologizing so much as saying that Lance needs to work of his introduction skills.  

Hence, the introduction committee that Lance head-started and ran. Hunk was in charge of placing smaller toys in safety areas for when the party started. These areas were found to be the least disturbed and in danger of being invaded by random stampedes of young children, so smaller and less durable toys stayed there until given the clear to return to their normal areas.  

Keith was the general supervisor, checking to see that everything ran smoothly during monitored events like parties and holidays. He finally made his way over to Pidge, who had one of the most important jobs of the day.  

“Pidge. How goes the walkie talkie system? No more issues since the camping riverbed incident?” Keith asked. Coran was sure that the one walkie talkie was busted, but Pidge found a way to have life sputter back into it. Al least enough to have Coran believe that he had saved it for another day, or until Christmas.  

Pidge pushed back their bangs from their forehead with a grin. “Yep, should do just the trick.  I even set it up so Rover can easily help carry it for the Garrison soldiers downstairs,” Pidge stated with a showy flip of their wrench. Keith looked over and saw that Rover- the little robotic  Kiddie Meal toy that Pidge had re-figured into their assistant/ companion- had an added platform attached to it with the walkie talkie leaning easily against the small toy.  

“You sure it can make it there?”  Keith asked inquisitively, arms crossed. Pidge glared at him, slightly insulted at Keith’s uncertainty.  

“Keith. I have fixed more electronic toys and appliances than you have had months of realizing that you were a toy. If you have any doubts about my abilities, I have a screwdriver with your name on it, hotshot.”

Keith quickly backed away, knowing enough from past horror stories from Hunk and Lance that you get three strikes before Pidge truly lets their anger out. Keith just earned strike two and was not interested in losing Pidge’s help for today.  

“Alright, Pidge.  I’ll alert the garrison, you meet us at the door. We have so little time before the guests arrive. Let’s go everyone!”

\---

Sure enough, as the garrison soldiers made their way down to the living room with Rover, Nyma was calling out to everyone.

“The guests are arriving! And it looks like they went big this year.”  

Keith ran up to the bed to get into position, grabbing Hunk’s outreached hand to be pulled up. Pidge and Lance were already there, fiddling with the walkie talkie so that everyone hear what the soldiers reported.  

“Iverson, are you in position? Do you copy?” Pidge called out. After a few crackles of static, a voice rang out from the talkie.

“Roger that, Paladin. We are in position, over.” General Iverson replied. The soldiers were safely hidden in one of Alfor’s flower pots, the wide blooms of the Juniper flowers covering them perfectly.  

“Alfor is preparing Allura to open up the presents. I repeat, Allura is about to open her first present.” Iverson yelled out over the intercom, causing everyone in Allura’s room to freeze. This was the moment they were waiting for.  

Keith moved closer to Lance and Pidge, waiting for Iverson to speak again. He didn’t express it to any of the other toys, but he was nervous about what new toys that Allura will receive.

It has been a while since she chose Keith from the first edition of toys for the Voltron series.  What if the next edition was out?  Who will she get this time?

“And the first gift is… a Voltron Lunch Box. I repeat, a Voltron Lunch Box.”  Everyone sighed, before listening for the next gifts to be revealed.

A Voltron Backpack, new paints, costume armor and weapons, and other Voltron paraphernalia, but Allura has received no new toys so far.  Keith was honestly a little relieved, while the older toys chatted among themselves.

(“A backpack, really? Like I know that she is going to a new school soon, but can’t these kids be a little more fun?”  Lance whined to Hunk, earning a soft chuckle and back pat in return.)   

However, Keith’s sigh of relief caught in his throat when Iverson yelled out.

“Alert, Paladins!  Coran has just brought out a surprise gift! I repeat, Coran has brought out a surprise gift!” One could hear a pin drop from how silent Allura’s room was. Surprise gift always meant a new toy or something that was going to distract Allura away from playtime for at least a week.  

Like last Christmas when Coran got her a projector that filled her room with different constellations. Allura had drawn out every constellation that she could figure out, before she decided that Voltron needed to defend the dog-like people that inhabited planets around the star Sirius.  

After hearing the faint whispers of paper ripping, a voice rang out from the intercom, but it wasn’t Iverson.

“Finally! I have the black paladin!”  Suddenly, the voices were much louder, as the sound of footsteps collided up the stairs straight for Allura’s room.  

Everyone assumed playtime position and waited idly by, as Allura ran in with her gaggle of friends.  

“Okay, this is where his ships lands, and this is where Keith will find him!”  A thud came from beside the bed before something was placed on the pillow right above Keith and the others.  Keith was dying to look up to see who was up there, but remained frozen.  Luckily, Coran had other plans for Allura’s party.

“Allura! You can play later! You don’t want your intergalactic ice-cream cake to melt, do you?”  

Soon enough, the children were squealing about cake and running back downstairs. No one waited for the sentry to call out, before Keith was twisting his body up to see who the newcomer was.  He froze, however, when he saw who it was.

“Shiro.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the latest chapter. It took longer than expected to fully work out. Unbeta'd

No one moved a muscle, as they watched the motionless doll before them. With a shiver ripping up his back, Shiro wakes up. Keith flinched back before shuffling closer to his friend. With a jerky motion, Shiro gazed over at the toys and then tackled Keith. Keith was locked back into the cover surface, view suddenly blocked by a metal looking arm in his face. The Shiro he knew didn’t have that.

“Shiro! Shiro, it’s me, Keith!” Keith choked out. Shiro flinched at his name, as if it shocked him. He blinked rapidly before staring down at Keith’s face. Recognition slowly grew on his expression. 

“Keith… is it really you?”

Keith nodded slowly, before he felt two arms wrap around him and squeeze tightly. 

“Keith! I can’t believe it’s you. After the Galra captured me… I thought I would never see you again.” Keith could feel Shiro shaking against him. He open and closed his mouth a few times, not quite sure of what to say. Slowly, he reached a hand and pressed it soothingly against the nape of Shiro’s neck. 

“Um… Welcome to Allura’s room?” Keith was swept away, as Shiro placed himself between them and the other toys.

“Stay back, Galra scum!” Shiro’s arm began to glow purple, causing a mix of awed gasps and startled yells to erupt from the crowd.

Keith grasped Shiro’s arm and yanked it down. “Shiro! It’s fine. They are friends of mine.” Shiro peered down at Keith from over his Shoulder, before slowly lowering his arm. Keith heard a button click and watched the arm fade back into its normal shades.

“Alright. If Keith trusts you, then so can I. My name is Shiro, leader of Voltron.” Shiro poses, as he speaks, causing a few toys to share silent glances before slowly coming forward. 

“...Okay. Nice to meet you, Shiro. The name’s Lance, head of the welcome committee and all around great guy.” Lance held out a posed hand towards Shiro, waiting as Shiro stared warily before smiling and accepting the offered handshake.

“Thank you, Lance. So tell me, how does this planet, Allura’s room, fair with the galactic battle against the Galra Empire?” Shiro stood up straight, waiting patiently for an answer as the toys stared back at him. Hunk and Pidge gave each other a slightly worried look.

“Oh no, I think this is either a toy who is way into staying in character or another doesn’t realize tha they’re a toy situation?” Hunk whispered nervously to Pidge, cupping both his hands over his mouth.

Pidge simply leaned over and spoke quietly. “Most likely the latter. What is with the Voltron toy line?”

“Guys, shush, your whispering voices are basically a normal toy’s shouting voice.” Lance whispered back to him, more miffed that they were messing up his whole welcoming plan than that they were talking. “And to answer your question Shiro, I can promise you that Allura is very much aligned with Voltron to battle against the Galra Empire.” Lance gave Shiro one of his fashion idol brand smiles. 

Keith smiled at Lance. As much as he got on Keith’s nerves, Lance really was the perfect doll to make any newcomer feel welcomed. Keith could see Shiro relax slightly further. It was just a simple lowering of the shoulders, but Keith knew just how much that meant. 

“Good to hear, Lance.” Shiro smiled and looked around the room. “Now, could any of you tell me where the lion hangars are? I need to check on the black lion.” Hunk took action and stumbled forward.  
“S- Sure, Shiro. I have the lions over here, if you would follow me.” Hunk gestured away to off the bed and Shiro swiftly follows him.

As he walks away, everyone huddled around Keith. “Keith are you sure that he is going to be alright?”  
“Yea, that guy practically snapped you in half, and you’re from the same toyline.”

“I don’t think I have tight enough stitches for any playtime with that guy.”

“Everyone settle down.” Pidge finally spoke up, moving to stand beside Keith. “We all go through the phases of unboxing in different ways. I’m sure that Shiro will settle down, once that he gets used to being Allura’s toy.” 

“Pidge is right. Most of us remember how Keith over-reacted.” Lance laughed. Keith glared at him softly, but knew that Lance was simply trying to get the toys to laugh and settle down. Tugging at his red jacket, Keith gazed over at Shiro and Hunk. They were with the lions. Shiro was running his hands down the Black Lion’s flank, nodding occasionally to whatever Hunk must be saying. 

“I did have a hard time adjusting to being someone’s toy, and that may be from the back story I was built on. The best plan of action is to treat Shiro like we would any other new toy, and let him adjust in his own way. I am sure that everything will go back to normal in a few days.”

\---

Life in Allura’s room did settle into their normal routine, although not without a higher energy twist to it. Allura seemed even more excited to plan missions and training sessions for the now complete Voltron team. The other toys were somewhat relieved to have a break from the high action play for the first few days. Training sessions often only involved the paladins and their lions assembled across the floor, while Allura shot lego pieces and paper wads at them. The veteran paladins simply shrugged off the excess debris, and smiled to each other as Shiro told them all good job with training. He seemed to be growing used to life in Allura’s room.

But then, Allura deemed them mission ready, and that’s when Shiro’s inability to see the difference between reality and his backstory really began to show. After the first mission against a Galra prison ship - in their case, a shoe box filled with small stuffed animals, Shiro spend most of that night asking the toys how they knew him from their Gladiator days. 

After that, Shiro began to train outside of playtime, doing push-ups and lifting tiddly-winks up as constructed weights. Hunk and Lance had tried to see if he was interesting in relaxing by the window, but were then roped into a high action training session that almost left Hunk with a torn arm. 

As much as the Paladins tried to defend Shiro, the other toys were starting to really fear him. When he was not in Voltron mode, his kind and supportive personality shined through. However, Voltron mode was lasting longer and longer with each passing day.  
Toys like Rolo and Nyma even took to avoiding the Paladins all together, after Shiro began to not see past the Galra mask and assumed that they were actually spies. It was hard to defend someone who was actively trying to attack you with their glowing hand.

It grew to the point where the paladins had to group together beside the window to talk about what to do next. Shiro would be busy training for a while, and Allura was watching a re-run of Voltron. They could hear the sounds of the television blaring downstairs, gun and explosion sound effects bouncing up the stairs. It was the perfect background noise to cover the hurried whispers on top of the dresser.

“Okay guys, we need to brainstorm some ideas. It’s almost moving time, and I don’t know how Shiro’s going to handle it.” Hunk began the discussion, his hands curled in their characteristic place in front of his face. 

“Hunk is right.” Pidge groaned before leaning against the windowsill, the warm summer wind fluffing up their short hair. “Remember how he tried to plan an all out attack on the neighbor kids? What if we have even younger neighbors that don’t know how to play properly yet and trigger something in him.”

“Yea, but on his defense, Pidge, those Zarkon and Haggar brats are a purple dye job away from being Galra themselves. They are seriously messed up.” Lance interjected, shivering at the sight of the house across the road from him. 

Zarkon and Haggar, the names of nightmares on Altea drive. Keith remembered his first experience with the two menaces. Allura’s toys watched in horror, as Zarkon blew up his soldier toys in their backyard- or the Gladiator arena as he called it. Then, Haggar would collect all of the battered parts and carry them back inside for what the toys could only fear. 

They murdered toys left and right, and Allura’s toys only had to pray that Zarkon and Haggar would never get their dirty claws on any of their friends. The move was a blessing for the toys. Shiro’s condition, as much as Keith wanted to deny it, was a worrying variable to consider, however.

Keith feigned an eye roll at Lance’s jeer, attempting to give himself more time to find his words. He was never great at saying the right things during important conversations, and this conversation was vital to Shiro’s safety in Allura’s room. 

“Zarkon and Haggar aren’t going to be an issue for long, Lance. What matters now is Shiro.”

“No really?” Lance deadpanned. “Any other statements, Mr. Leader?” 

Keith glared back at him. “Besides you are better at looking good than talking, no.” Lance huffed dramatically, pushing up his jacket sleeves aggressively. Pidge walked between them with their arms stretched out. 

“Now is not the time for one of your petty spats. We need to figure out how to snap Shiro out of Votron mode and into reality, stat.” Pidge’s face was firm, silencing the fight before it could really begin. 

“Keith, you are from his line, so this is pretty much on your shoulders. If any of us can get to him, it’s you.” Keith just groaned as he balled his fists against his eyes. His shoulders were shaking from the stress of this whole experience, 

“That’s just it!” Keith yelled, rage and confusion finally bubbling up from somewhere deep within. “I don’t know how! We may be from the same toyline, but he is on a whole other story arch from me. If he was the Shiro from back at the Garrison, sure I could snap him out of it fine. But he’s not. He’s not the Shiro I know.”

“Keith...what are you saying?” Everyone froze at the sad voice behind them. Keith slowly locked eyes with Shiro, who looked as if someone just tore his heart out and threw it out the window. 

“Shiro… we thought you were training.” Keith mumbled out, still frozen by the edge of the dresser. Shiro shook his head, his eyes never leaving Keith’s. 

“No, I was looking for you but… how could you say that we don’t know each other? Keith, you saved me. You were the first face I saw when I woke up.” Shiro was slowly edging closer to Keith, as he spoke. Keith could feel himself shaking with every step.

“But Shiro… that’s not- I didn’t- you just don’t understand what is going on.” 

“No Keith. You don’t understand. Is someone making you say this?” Shiro’s eyes grew clouded, his expression turning cold. He was slipping back into Voltron mode.

Keith moved to reach out to him, when a cry from the re- run episode echoed up to the room. It was Shiro’s voice yelling out, as Sendak tortured him through his mind. Shiro froze when he heard it. Then, in a flash, his arm turned on and he lurched towards Keith. 

Before Keith could defend himself, he felt the harsh impact of Shiro tackling him. Then, Keith felt weightless as they fell out of the window. Everything seemed to go in slow- motion as he fell.

The wind carrying the sounds of Lance’s, Hunk’s, and Pidge’s shocked screams down from the windowsill. Shiro’s face still in a scared scowl, like he was reliving what he had heard. 

Then, everything faded into black, as they crashed into the flower bed.

\---

As the world finally grew back into focus, Keith groaned. His ears were ringing, and there was almost a beeping sound along with it. Wait a minute… that wasn’t just in his head. 

Keith whipped himself up into a sitting position, seeing where he was exactly at. Recognizing the familiar silver fabric under him, Keith realized that he was somehow in Alfor’s car. 

Shiro was gazing out the backseat window, shifting red lights dancing on his face. He waited for a few seconds, before jumping down and over to Keith. His eyes were clearer now, hopefully meaning that he had recovered from the episode triggering. 

“Keith, I’m glad you’re awake. I have managed to locate a galactic docking station.”

Well, he was still lost in Voltron mode but was back to his usual mannerisms now. Keith allowed himself to smile softly, more for Shiro than for himself. He needed Shiro to stay calm, if he wanted any chance of getting them back to Allura’s room. 

Speaking of which, how far away were they now? Keith moved towards the window, barely able to peer over the door. However, he was able to see the iconic red rocket ship soaring above the building.

Pizza Planet. Every kid’s favorite arcade place around. Different beeping sounds from the games within poured out of the constantly opening automatic doors. Children of all ages ran inside, dragging their parents in with excited laughs. 

“It’s an excellent opportunity, isn’t it?” Keith jumped as Shiro whispered in his ear from right behind him. “We will probably encounter some Galra sentries, but we can also find allies for the alliance.” 

Or, Keith thought to himself, we can stay in here and wait for Alfor to drive us back home and go from there. 

Keith, however, never got the chance to voice his opinion, as he felt the door slip from behind him. 

“Whoa!” Keith yelled, as he fell to the hard ground for the second time that day. Rubbing his head with a scowl, Keith watched Shiro flip down from the door handle. He must have gotten so close to Keith to reach it.  
Shiro pulled Keith up with a smile, patting the dirt off his shoulders. Then, he pulled a standard pose with his hands on his hips, making Keith wonder how Shiro never noticed his toy tendencies. 

“C’mon Keith. We need to go explore the station, before the Galra catch up with us.” Shiro stated before running off to the building. 

“Shiro, wait!” Keith worriedly ran after him. If Shiro wasn't careful, he was going to be spotted being active by one of the humans entering the arcade. Keith quickly grabbed a discarded snack bag, trying to cover them from the excited children.

Shiro only seemed to grin at the action. “Good thinking, Keith. We can’t let the Galra see us come in that easily.” Somehow, Keith didn’t know how exactly, they made it through the doors and entering crowds without much notice. 

Keith managed to tug Shiro behind the Arcade games, giving him time to formulate a plan. Any plan really. Going back to the car was a no- go. Getting inside was a miracle, but getting back outside without being trampled? No chance. Moving aimlessly around the arcade was also dangerous. They didn’t need to be spotted by any kids, or worse, taken by someone other than Allura. Allura… That’s it. 

If they can find Allura, or even Coran and Alfor, they can hide in their bags and get back to the house safely and out of sight. Allura could even believe that she left them in her backpack. This plan could actually work.

Looking around the arcade, Keith saw a familiar lock of silver hair flash out of the ball pit. Allura! And there was her backpack in one of the cubbies with her shoes. If they could make it over there, they’re home free.

“Shiro, I have a plan to get some information from this station.” Keith said, hoping Shiro would take the bait. Keith sighed in relief, as Shiro smiled wide before gazing out to the arcade. 

“Excellent, Keith. What did you have in mind?” 

“See that shelving over there?” Shiro nodded, brows etched down in determination. Keith continued on. “Well, intel tells me that we can find vital information on the galra over there. Specifically, in that large bag on the bottom shelf.” 

“Hmm… that information could give us the turning point in the war.” Shiro pondered the idea for a moment, hand pressed to his lips. Keith’s breaths quickened, worry that Shiro was second guessing Keith’s plan growing. However, that worry was short- lived, as Shiro needed firmly to Keith before standing up. 

“What are we waiting for, let’s go!” Keith smiled, as they waited for the right moment to run across. Luckily, someone shouted out for pizza, causing the children to all run away from the ball pit, without even bothering with the cubbies. Now was their chance. 

Shiro and Keith bolted over, making it to the backpack quickly. Keith smiled as he saw Allura’s name scrawled out in blue marker. It was the same way that she signed the bottom of all of her toys. They were almost home. Now just to knock out Shiro for the ride back. Keith didn;t want to but he couldn’t trust Shiro, what with the way he was currently. 

“Okay, the information is just in here-- Shiro where are you going?” Keith whispered out frantically, watching Shiro run away from their way back home. Keith groaned, running after him. This was the worst possible thing to happen right now. The majority of kids that ran off were returning to the ball pit, making their portal of escape growing narrower by the minute. 

Just where was Shiro headed? What distracted him from Keith’s proposed mission?

Keith got his answer, as Shiro jammed his way into what appeared to be a claw machine. Shiro, what are you doing? 

Seeing no other option, Keith clawed his way into the claw machine after him. When he finally got inside, Keith came face to face with a sea of small rubber aliens. All of them were about as tall as his hip. They looked up at him, their curled horns somehow not obscuring their small eyes. One of them finally reached for his hand and tugged him to the center. 

“Leader, another tall one has surfaced!” The small alien called out, causing the other alien toys and Shiro to turn towards him. Shiro smiled at Keith, seeming glad that Keith followed him into this weird machine. 

“Keith, glad you’re here. I know that fighting the Galra is important, but I couldn’t keep these poor Arusians trapped in this strange prison.” Keith swore to himself, as he watched Shiro’s eyes cloud up again. He was deep in Volton mode, but Keith didn’t have the time to play along. 

“Shiro, we need to head back to Allura’s backpack. I realize now that playing along this whole time was not helping you at all. We need to go home. Snap out of it!” Keith yelled, done with acting like the Keith that Shiro thinks he knows. He ignored the hurt expression on Shiro’s face, grabbing his hand and shoving toys over to the slot. However, the aliens froze, as a loud laugh echoed towards them. 

“The great god approaches to choose one of us.” The supposed elder whispers out, and suddenly, the aliens force Shiro and Keith down for freezing once more.

Keith shivered as he had no choice but to resort to play position, body freezing as he waited for the kid to approach. 

However, Keith suddenly never wanted to run away more when the kid’s face finally towered over the claw machine’s glass. 

Zarkon. It was Zarkon, with a cruel smile on his face. 

“Cool, is that a Shiro and a Keith doll? I have to have them.” Zarkon yelled out, and then the claw began to move. The claw twitched and whipped around, before it finally paused right above Shiro’s head.

No. This can’t be happening. Keith felt like crying. This was the stuff of horror stories that Lance would tell on dark fall nights, not reality. But here they were, as the claw began to descend on them. 

Please miss. Please miss. Anything but Zarkon. All of Keith’s fears were confirmed as the cold metal clamped around Shiro. As Shiro was lifted up, Keith felt himself drift away. As he was lifted up away- his hand still tightly wrapped around Shiro’s, Keith could hear the deafening sound of Zarkon’s shouts of utter joy. They sounded like the thunderous cries of impending doom to Keith. 

Falling through the slot, Keith couldn’t decide which was colder. The metal or Zarkon’s hands as they wrapped around Keith’s frame. Keith watched without really feeling like he was there, as Zarkon lifted them up to his face. His dark eyes pierced into them, as he smiled grew even wider. 

“You’re mine now, Paladins. Let’s go home.” 

Keith should be terrified, but he felt numb. As Zarkon walked away from Pizza Planet, Keith watched Allura step outside the arcade, walking hand in hand with a smiling Coran and Alfor. Everything Keith had grew to love was growing farther away from them. His beloved friends, his lovely home, his family. All gone.

Now he was thrown into a musty old backpack, and Shiro and him were about to go where no toy has ever come out from. Keith didn’t know how to feel right now, so he just lied there. Motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Apparently, the stress of job searching has affected my work progress more than I originally thought. Any comments or kudos are highly appreciated. Also, I will be taking prompt ideas for the Cafe of Lions story, in order to get a glimpse of everyone's life at the cafe. Thank you for your time, and I will see you with the last chapter of Toy boys soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write up the next pieces to this au eventually, starting with how Shiro takes to the idea of being a child's toy.


End file.
